Une peluche très encombrante
by Yuuyako
Summary: Je me réveille alors que quelqu'un me lèche. On dévalise mon placard des cas d'urgence. Un regard grenat qui flotte au-dessus de tous. (OS qui peut se transformer en un recueil de petites histoires qui se suivent)


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Nancy mais font partie du merveilleux univers de J.K. Rowling

Salutations ! Désolée Je n'ai pas fini Nuances de gris et il avance lentement mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous écrire la suite. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes cette année que j'ai pu résoudre.

Une peluche très encombrante est à la base un OS qui pourrait se transformer en petites histoires si je réussis à avancer un peu l'autre histoire.

**Une peluche très encombrante**

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, je me réveille à sept heures et demie. Je m'étire comme un chat qui a bien dormi. Le soleil passe au travers de ma fenêtre sans volets ni rideaux. Je roucoule en savourant, les yeux fermés, la chaleur des rayons qui me chauffent la peau mais sentant aussi de longues trainées humides sur mon corps nu. En effet, je ne dors qu'avec un tanga et un débardeur qui a dû se relever durant la nuit. Attendez …. Des traces humides ….. Comment est-ce possible… ? Et là, j'entends un gémissement ….qui provient de ma bouche ! J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et au-dessus de moi, un garçon inconnu.

« Que … Que … » dis-je aussi incohérente dans mes paroles que dans mes pensées.

« Quelle éloquence ! » se moque le garçon.

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? Et puis qu'étais-tu en train de me faire ? » me reprenant enfin et m'asseyant correctement sur le lit en face de l'inconnu.

« Aaaah …. Dire que je faisais quelque chose d'intéressant, il y a quelques instants. Blaise Zabini pour te servir. En me réveillant, ce matin, j'étais dans le lit avec un corps qui n'attendait que moi me semble-t-il. » dit-il naturellement.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? _Et tu trouves cela normal toi de se réveiller dans un lit inconnu. _Blaise Zabini… Blaise… Zabini… ça me dit quelque chose….hum … ah mais oui ! Comment est-ce possible ? »_

« Bah, je ne dis pas non quand il y a une femme à côté de moi …. Quoiqu'un homme non plus ça ne me dérange pas… Et où sommes-nous ?»

« Terre, France, Toulouse dis-je simplement avant de rajouter en murmurant…peut être même univers ou monde parallèle ou alternatif… Et arrêtes de me toucher comme ça ! Ne sautes pas sur tout ce qui bouge ! »

« Si on ne peut plus s'amuser …. Hey mais où vas-tu ? Et puis tu ne t'es même pas présentée ! »

« Oh ! Oui, pardon ! Nancy. Je vais dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Au fait, que veux-tu ? _Mais pourquoi, je le prends bien moi ?_»

« Jus de citrouille avec du café et des croissants. » dit la voix de Blaise après quelques instants, juste derrière moi qui me fait sursauter.

« Euh… du jus de citrouille, je n'en ai pas mais j'ai du jus d'orange si tu veux. »

« Ouais ça me convient. »

« D'accord, je termine de le préparer. Mets-toi à l'aise dans le canapé, la télécommande pour la télé est sur la table. »

« _La télé ?_ D'accord. »

Quelques minutes après je viens au canapé avec un plateau rempli du petit déjeuner.

« Tu n'as pas allumé la télé ? » dis-je en posant le plateau sur la table.

« hum… non vu que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

« oh… c'est l'écran qui est en face là. Voilà, la télécommande. » j'explique en allumant la dite-télévision. « Elle permet de voir des images retranscrites par satellite…oh et puis là … ça deviendrait trop compliquer de tout expliquer. »

« haha … on peut faire quelque chose de moins compliqué si tu veux » rigole-t-il avec un sourire charmeur

« Mange tes croissants, pervers ! »

Puis nous mangeons tranquillement pendant dix minutes en regardant les dessins animés. Oui, des dessins animés… en tout cas, c'est plus intéressant que le télé-achat. Quand mon petit déjeuner fut achevé, j'informe Blaise que je vais me doucher.

« Et ne t'avises même pas de regarder ! »

Je me douche tranquillement et je me lave les cheveux mais lorsque je sors la tête du rideau de douche pour attraper un produit sur mon étagère. Qui je ne vois pas à la porte … ?

« Non mais j'y crois pas » j'hurle en lui balançant la brosse de bain en bois dans la figure.

« Ah mais ça fait mal ! »

« Sors ! Sors ! »

« Oui … oui c'est bon. Je cherchais les toilettes. »

« Mais oui c'est ça. Mais si tu veux savoir, c'est la porte à côté de celle-ci. »

J'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je souffle doucement. Deux minutes après, je sors de la douche et je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je regarde le mur de la cuisine pour connaitre l'heure et je me fige… Il est onze heures et un inconnu se trouve encore chez moi dévalisant mes placards.

« Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mes placards ? »

« Oh, salut, chui Ronald Weasley mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ron. »

« _Quoi ? Encore un ? Mais je vais en faire quoi moi ?! _Bon sang, quand est-ce que je vais me réveiller ! » crie-je en glissant mes mains dans mes cheveux et en m'accroupissant.

« Pourquoi cries-tu Nancy ? » dis Blaise en arrivant.

« Aaaah ! Toi ! Que fais-tu là ? On te cherche partout ! »

« Oh, Ron ! Tu es là ? » dit Blaise avec un sourire espiègle comme si tout ce qui se passe actuellement est normal.

« Comment ça « Oh, Ron ! Tu es là ? » ?! Je te répète qu'on te cherche partout ! »

« Oh oh ! Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

« Naon ! Mais ça ne va pas ! J'ai dit « on » ! Lave-toi les oreilles ! Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Parkinson et moi, on te cherche partout dans le château. Tu as disparu dans la nuit et les serpentard nous ont accusés. Alors pour prouver notre bonne foi, on les aide. »

« Comment ça va avec Hermione ? »

« Non, mais tu m'entends au moins ! Et puis ça ne te … »

« Aaaah ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il a mangé toute ma réserve de sucreries. Bouhou ! »

Ron rougit et s'écarte des placards.

« Ta réserve de sucreries » me raille Blaise.

« Ben oui, j'en ai bien le droit. C'est en cas de crises affectives. »

« Haha ! Mais quelle idée saugrenue ! »

« pfff… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Bon Ron, comment tu es arrivé ici ?

« J'étais en train de chercher Blaise dans le château. J'ai eu faim donc je me rendais dans la cuisine et j'ai atterri ici devant le placard ouvert plein de chocolat et autres trucs bizarres mais superbes bons ! »

« C'est comme ça que tu me cherches toi ? »

« Non, mais un stock de bonbons ne se refuse tout de même pas » s'exclame Ron offensé. « Et où sommes-nous ? »

« Quelque part hors de chez nous »

« Très drôle, Blaise »

« Bon, vous deux, trouvez quelque chose pour retourner chez vous. Je ne peux pas accueillir tout Poudlard dans mon appartement »

« Qui a dit que toute l'école viendrait » répondit Blaise en passant ses doigts lentement le long de mon cou me faisant frissonner et m'attirant les foudres de Ron.

« Blaise, arrête ça ! » m'insurges-je.

« Oh, allez, ne me mens pas. Tu aimes non ? »

« Peut être… » fut ma réponse en rougissant puis levant les yeux vers Ron « mais tu devrais mieux regarder autour de toi » en disant cela je surpris Blaise et Ron que en devient écarlate. « Et puis, vu comment c'est parti, je risque d'avoir la visite de tous les élèves » dis-je avec légèreté pour atténuer mes propos antérieurs. « Alors, trouvons comment vous faire retourner dans votre monde ».

On se mit à chercher partout. Blaise, dans la cuisine, et Ron, dans le salon, s'émerveillent de tout. Ayant fini, avec la douche où rien ne m'a semblé anormal, je me faufile au salon et j'interpelle Ron.

«Ron, dis-moi, aurais-tu des sentiments pour Blaise ? »

« Ne dis pas de bétises » rougit-il.

« hum… alors pourquoi rougis-tu actuellement ? Et surtout, pourquoi me foudroyais-tu du regard quand Blaise m'a caressé. »

« Je… euh… je ne vois pas de quoi… hum… tu parles ? »

« Oh, oh, voilà le bégaiement et la gêne ? Ajoutés aux autres symptômes, j'appellerais ça de l'amour » rigole-je en papillonnant des paupières de façon exagérée.

« ça va, ça va ! J'aime Blaise ! On se connait à peine et voilà que je te dis ça » boude-t-il.

Je rigole doucement de son comportement ne remarquant pas Blaise qui était à la porte et qui avait sans nul doute tout entendu au vu de son expression.

« Bon, je vais fouiller la chambre » dis-je en m'éloignant.

Alors que j'inspecte la chambre minutieusement, j'entends un énorme BOOM. Me détournant du tableau que j'allais examiner, je cours vers le bruit. Arrivant dans le couloir, je reste abasourdie par le spectacle qui s'y déroule. Ron, sur le dos, est allongé sous Blaise qui le regarde dans les yeux. Cependant, un détail étrange, un drap volant flotte au-dessus d'eux. Il retombe sur la tête de Blaise qui avec le poids se baisse et scelle ses lèvres à celles de Ron.

« oh, mince alors » fut tout ce que je pus dire avant d'éclater de rire face à la tête des deux autres. « Alors, Ron s'est comme tu te l'imaginais, le baiser de Blaise ou s'est complètement décevant ? » demande-je avant d'entendre un Nancy et des bruits de pas précipités vers moi. « Huummm mmm mmmm mmm » m'exclame-je avec la main d'un Ron rouge comme une écrevisse trop cuite devant ma bouche.

« Euh… Ron ? »

« Quoi ?! » demande brusquement Ron embarrassé.

« Euh… je crois que tu l'étouffes !? » montre Blaise en pointant mon visage rouge.

« Oh pardon ! » dit-il en me lâchant.

« Tu es fou ! J'ai peut être fait une gaffe en disant que tu es amoureux de Blaise et encore je ne l'ai pas dit explicitement mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me tuer ! » m'écrie-je sans me rendre compte de l'aveu que je dévoile enfin jusqu'à ce que je remarque l'étrange silence et la mine déconfite de Ron. « euh… désolée, Ron. Je ne voulais pas le dire ça m'a échappé »

« Donc tu es amoureux de moi ? » demande Blaise narquois alors que Ron, rouge de honte, s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

« euh… Ron, s'il te plaît. Blaise pourquoi tu l'as dit comme ça » dis-je, les yeux larmoyants.

« Je… » commence Blaise, avec les joues rouges alors que je le regarde choquée.

« Blaise, dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas en train de rougir ? Est-ce que ce petit air narquois est en fait une protection ? Oh si mignon ! » dis-je en souriant doucement.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! »

« Tiens, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu » réplique-je tranquillement. « Je pense que si c'est réciproque, vous devez tenter votre chance » souffle-je doucement « allez mets ta fierté en retrait ! »

« Bon okay » capitule Blaise en s'avançant vers la porte de la salle de bain. « Ron, sors de là, s'il te plait. Ne sois pas en colère contre Nancy, je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Je vous avais entendu parler ce matin. Tu n'étais pas franchement discret. Et puis cela ne me dérange pas que tu es des sentiments à mon égard. Ils sont même tout à fait normaux vu que je suis magnifique… »

« Blaise, tu t'égares » soupire-je.

« um… donc tout ça pour te dire que je t'autorise à m'aimer. ». BOOM. « Nancy, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

Sidérée, voilà le mot le plus approprié pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je me relève lentement et tourne ma tête vers Blaise en me disant qu'il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy pour rien dans les fanfictions.

« Ron, ce que Blaise veut te dire, c'est qu'il t'aime aussi malgré que ces mots soient … comment dire… maladroits ? » tente-je alors que la porte s'ouvre lentement sur un Ron, rouge, qui regarde Blaise.

« Puis-je te croire ? »

« Oui »

« Tu ne joues pas avec moi ? »

« Non »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'aimes depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis notre troisième année et toi ? »

« La deuxième. Que diras-tu à tes amis ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Ils le savent déjà »

« Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Draco mais j'aimerais que pour le moment cela reste entre nous »

« um… d'accord, je… je veux bien te croire. » dit Ron gêné.

C'est alors que Blaise s'avance et embrasse Ron d'abord en n effleurement éphémère puis le baiser s'approfondit sous mon regard désabusé. Je me dirige vers le salon quand je me rappelle soudain de quelque chose.

« Les garçons. Hey, les garçons ! Mais arrêtez à la fin, vous avez tout le temps de faire cela plus tard ! » J'attends qu'ils se séparent enfin pour leur demander « Pourquoi y avait-il un drap volant au-dessus de vous tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah ça en fait c'est un animal, peut être le tien, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'animal » dis-je en courant vers le dernier endroit où je l'ai vu partir c'est-à-dire le salon, suivi des deux garçons. Sur le canapé, une espèce de félin noir est couché tranquillement, sa queue touffue se balançant de droite à gauche. J'avance dans le salon, elle ouvre les yeux, des yeux d'un rouge grenat.

« Ah, je me souviens d'où est ce que je l'ai déjà vu ! Je l'ai aperçu juste avant d'atterrir ici. »

« Si vous ne vous en rappelez que maintenant, pourquoi avez-vous essayé de l'attraper tout à l'heure, avant que je ne vous retrouve empêtrer ensemble ? »

« Oh, il m'avait pris ma cravate, alors j'ai tenté de l'arrêter en lui lançant un truc dessus mais il s'est enfuit. Je l'ai donc poursuivi. »

« Quand j'ai entendu du bruit, je suis sorti de la cuisine et là j'ai percuté Ron »

« Et là, c'est la collision amoureuse » dis-je malicieusement. « Donc, tu l'as vu avant d'atterrir ici et toi Blaise ? »

« Non, je l'ai pas vu car je dormais et moi, je dors les yeux fermés »

« Oh, ça va pas la peine d'être sarcastique. A part l'avoir vu, s'est-il passé autre chose en rapport avec cette boule de poil ? »

« um… je me rappelle qu'elle m'a frôlé et là tout s'est mis à tourner. »

« Bon attrapons le pour que vous puissiez partir d'ici, en supposant bien sûr que c'est elle qui a fait ça. »

« Bon alors entourons-la et sautons lui dessus.

« Simple mais essayons. »

Alors qu'on se met chacun dans un coin, prêt à lui sauter dessus, elle s'étire tranquillement.

« A trois. Un »

« Deux. »

« Trois »

On lui saute dessus, elle bondit, atterrit sur la tête de Ron, Blaise et moi, rapides, nous nous saisissons la petite bête et là …

« Ah, te voilà enfin Blaise, où étais-tu ? Tu nous as fait courir partout dans ce fichu château ! Tu te rends compte de l'immensité de celui-ci ! Et que fais-tu sur la belette, ce n'est pas le moment pour … »

« Ron ! ça va ? »

« Oui, Hermy, ça va, je suis juste un peu bloqué… »

« Draco, je … »

« Mais où suis-je ? Et où est cette boule de poil ? Bon sang, je n'aurais pas dû la toucher ! »

« Nancy ! », « Tu es là aussi ! » s'exclame ensemble le nouveau couple.

« Non, non ! C'est mon clone ! Où est cette peluche que je l'étripe ?! »

_Et Nancy s'énerva toute seule devant les têtes ahuries de Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson tandis que Ron et Blaise tentait de la calmer._

_**Comment Nancy rentrera chez elle ? Peut-être qu'on le saura un jour !**_


End file.
